Good Choices
by MagdileanaO
Summary: I'm not even going to pretend this has a plot. First attempt at femslash, very graphic and adult, don't like don't read. Maria/Melina/Maryse


A/N First attempt at femslash, so please r and r if you've got something constructive

Making their way into the hotel elevator, Maria, Maryse and Melina dissolved into a fit of giggles. A quiet drink after the show to unwind with some of the roster had turned into a shot downing, beer chasing fiasco. All three of the women were on the drunker side of tipsy. Maryse and Maria, roommates and tour fuck buddies had began to get a little handsy with each other. Usually they kept any hint of that kind of behaviour for the bedroom, but the heady mix of tequila and corona had convinced them both a hand slipped here and a tongue there would do no harm. Besides, only Melina was left with the two women as her room was on the floor above theirs.

The elevator dinged shut in front of them. Maryse's hand on Maria's ass slipped down a little lower. As Maria was wearing only a little skirt, her hand slipped easily under the flimsy fabric. Maryse could feel the intricate pattern of her lace panties. Black if she had to guess. The blonde tuned and smirked as she delivered a short stinging slap to Maria's cheeks. The small jolt of pain caused Maria to whimper and bit her lower lip. Melina tried to stare straight ahead at the dull metal of the lift door, but it was no use. She could feel herself wanting to stare, and even more disturbingly, feeling herself get wet.

//_those two get to go back to the hotel room and have some fun// _Melina thought, enviously.

// _I wonder what women are like. Damn good probably because there's no guess work_ . _If only John had known half the tricks I bet them two know...// _she mused, stealing another look at the two divas.

Maryse still had her hand up Maria's skirt, her finger delicately tracing the tender spot she had just smacked. Her eyes were locked with Maria's, the smut in her thoughts obvious. She leaned towards Maria and whispered something in her ear.

'_Melina probably hasn't had a good fuck ever because ofMorrison, the poor little thing. She's practically fucking us with her eyes...imagining what we'll do when I get you back to that hotel room...and whatever she's imagining she's probably right...' _whispered Maryse as her insistent finger slipped briefly under the lace of Maria's panties.

Maria willed the elevator to get to its destination faster. Almost instantly, the lift stopped and the doors opened. As Maria went to leave, Maryse's hand pulled her by her waist back into the mirrored lift.

'_Let's take her with us...' _Maryse had a devilish glint in her eye. Maria thought about it for a second, caught up in all the new possibilities Melina offered, and nodded once. Both of them turned to look at Melina, and without saying a word, each took one of her hands. She offered no objections.

The three women stumbled into the room and immediately headed for the huge double bed. Decked out in soft white linens, Melina was the first to crawl into the middle of the structure. She lay on her back, careful to keep her legs closed. Reality was setting in and the prospect of a lesbian threesome was starting to unsettle her. Maryse and Maria ignored her and stood at the foot of the bed drunkenly contemplating what should come first...or who.

Maria took the initiative by crawling on to the bed. She playfully shoved Melina onto her back, smirking the whole time.

'_I've decided since this was my delicious idea, I should get a show' _Maryse declared. She pulled over a chair to the edge of the bed and took a seat, legs crossed and hands primly on her knees. _'And since it's my show, what I say goes...Maria straddle her. She looks ...apprehensive'._

Nodding obediently Maria crawled slowly up Melina's body and straddled her waist.

'_Pin her down, show her why this is the best decision she's ever made.'_

Maria grabbed Melina's wrists and pinned them down. Melina resisted a bit, no longer sure she wanted to partake in what the women wanted her to. Maryse noticed. She peeled off one of the sheer stocking she was wearing under her tight dress and tossed to Maria. Taking the hint, Maria wound the soft fabric around Melina's wrist. She then attached it to the metal bed frame. This panicked Melina slightly and she began to squirm under the petite red head. This prompted only giggles from Maria. The more Melina resisted the hotter the scene became to Maryse. Melina obviously didn't like giving up control.

'_Now her eyes...'_

Obeying her mistress, Maria used Maryse's other stocking to blind the now very panicky Melina.

'_Strip...'_

Maria was now not straddling her as much, and Melina felt the fabric of her skirt slip down her bare legs. Next her top was slipped off her shoulders and down her legs too. Clad in only her underwear with two women watching her made Melina feel very vulnerable. It made the other two feel wicked.

Maria got off Melina for a few seconds, long enough to pull off her own skirt. She straddled her again, whipping off her top as she did. The scene now greeting Maryse was two beautiful women in just their underwear, and one tied up and helpless.

'_Maria sweetie, she doesn't deserve anything until she gives you something...' _Maryse purred. Taking the hint, Maria slipped off her bra. Still blindfolded, Melina didn't have a clue what was going on until she felt a soft supple nipple brush her lips. Not wanting to comply, she pursed them vigorously.

Maryse was not impressed; she grabbed Melina by the hair and demanded that she suck it. The sharp jolt of pain she felt caused Melina to loosen her lips. Satisfied, Maryse sat back down. This time Melina let the nipple enter her hot mouth. Afraid of what Maryse would do if she didn't suck on it, Melina rolled her tongue around the hard areola.

'_How's that baby?' _purred Maryse.

'_Mmmm...good...but I know she can do better'..._answered Maria coyly.

Not impressed with Melina holding back, Maryse rose from her seat once more. She grabbed her hair and yanked it even harder, causing Melina to cry out. She felt Maryse's hot breath on her ear instructing her to pleasure Maria better. If she didn't, there would be consequences...Just to prove her point Maryse slapped Melina hard enough to sting, but not to mark.

Melina's eyes watered slightly at the pain of the sharp smack. The pain was intensified by the fact she couldn't see anything. This time when she felt Maria's nipples brush against her lips she took it into her mouth and began sucking eagerly. She used every trick that she knew her body liked, and Maria evidently enjoyed them too because her moans grew louder and deeper. Maria began to grind slightly on the petite woman's body, desperate for friction.

Despite her initial objections, Melina was beginning to enjoy herself. She was holding a certain power of Maria and the grinding was getting her a little hot too. She decided that girl on girl wasn't so bad.

Unfortunately, Maryse sensed Melina growing comfortable and decided to up the ante and make her squirm again. If there was one thing Maryse loved, it was watching a straight girl squirm and fight against what felt good just because it was to do with another woman.

'_Maria...lose the underwear...I think you've waited long enough...'_

Any sense of enjoyment Melina had built up was wiped out straight away. Sucking on Maria's tits was one thing...but if she had to head south that was a different story. That was far too intimate...

Maryse and Melina didn't care though. They loved seeing Melina grow restless and try to pull herself free as Maria got off her to remove her underwear.

'_Good thing we tied her down so tight...she's a kicker...' _mused Maria before climbing back on top of her. Melina could feel the damp, bare skin of Maria's crotch a she climbed on her and made her way up to her face.

As Maria got to her face, she let her lips graze Melina's to see if she would comply. Melina could smell the gorgeous scent and sense the damp urgency, but would not open her mouth. She was terrified of Maryse slapping her again because she couldn't see where in the room she was.

Maryse tried a different tactic this time to get Melina to comply. She yanked down the flimsy fabric of Melina's panties and rammed two fingers inside. The unexpected intrusion forced Melina to gasp and open her mouth. Maryse massaged her fingers a little so Melina's mouth stayed open long enough for Maria to sit on her face.

'_Now lick'_ Maryse demanded as she withdrew her fingers.

'_And don't pretend you're not enjoying yourself because you're soaking you little slut' _Maryse added for good measure. Melina heard her pull something out of a drawer and sit down to enjoy the rest of the show.

Embarrassment flooded Melina that the two women knew the effect they were having on her. Not willing be humiliated anymore she decided to comply with Maryse and just get on with things so she could go. She shyly let her tongue snake out of her mouth and took her first ever lick of another woman's pussy. She was surprised by the taste...it was...intoxicating. Cautiously, she licked again. The second lick drew a moan from Maria so she was doing something right. She continued licking and tasting until without even realising she was devouring Maria's pussy. She licked up every bit of juice she could find, letting her tongue to all the exploring as her eyes were still blindfolded. She began to get adventurous due to Maria's increasingly satisfied moans. She took her clit into her mouth and sucked to increase Maria's pleasure.

During this, Melina her a soft vibrating begin. The two girls were putting on a very sexy show. Melina was tied up and licking a woman for the very first time while Maria sat on her face and fondled her own supple breasts. It was too much for Maryse to bear, she wanted in. As soon as Maria came she was getting hers. To pacify herself until then, she hiked her skirt up and slipped a finger into her panties and rubbed her self softly.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long on Maria. Melina's sucking sent her over the edge and she began to come. Juice ran into Melina's mouth as Maria went over the edge, her walls contracting around her still at work tongue. Maria ground softly until her orgasm passed before turning her attention to Maryse.

'_You should try her out sweetie, girl's got talent' _she said to Maryse. Melina froze; she thought she'd be free to go now.

Maryse stopped rubbing herself and made her way over to the two women. She whipped off her blindfold. Melina's eyes adjusted to the light of the room. Maria was now straddling her waist butt naked while Maryse stood over them, a filthy smirk crossing her face.

'_I think she's done though Maria' _Said Maryse. Melina sighed gratefully

'_We'll untie you after...'_

With that Maryse lay down on the bed and pulled Maria down on top of her.

'_My turn' _she purred.

Maria began stripping Maryse's clothes off, revealing her perfect body. Melina, still tied up, could do nothing but stare. Maria went to work on Maryse's tits first, sucking them and rolling the hard nipples around her tongue. Maryse moaned and ran her hand through Maria's hair.

'_Get the...' _Maryse couldn't even finish her sentence as the pleasure increased as Maria began to use her hands on Maryse's tits too. Luckily, she knew what Maryse meant. She reached over to the end of the bed and grabbed the slender pink vibrator Maryse had taken out earlier. Turning it onto its highest setting, she ran the buzzing little thing over Maryse's nipples for a more intense pleasure.

Melina's eyes were on stalks by this stage. Fuck being embarrassed; she needed to do something about the ache growing between her legs. Her panties got physically damp as she watched Maria kiss and lick the tops of Maryse's thighs while still attacking her nipples with her hand and vibrator. She tried grinding her own legs together, and clenching her pussy for some relief but it made this worse.

Maryse looked over and locked eyes at Melina. She watched her struggle to get herself off while still tied up. The sight was so hot. Melina was at the stage where she would do anything to come, which is exactly what Maryse wanted. Still staring deep into Melina's eyes, she grabbed Maria by the hair and pulled her up to her face.

'_She's ready'._

That's all the instruction Maria needed. She backed off while Maryse sat up and crawled onto the bound Melina. Without saying a word she ripped off Melina's bra and took her nipple into her mouth. Melina didn't bother to protest and suck into a state of bliss, glad of the attention. Maryse sucked and licked like a pro, and occasionally nipped at the hard buds.

After what seemed like an eternity, she made her way down Melina's tanned stomach. Maria untied her legs and Maryse parted them, leaving her hands tied. She licked her dripping pussy once, length to length. Then she got on all fours as she peered up at Melina. Maria took her cue and began licking out Maryse from behind. Maryse locked eyes with Melina once again and asked her between gasped between moans...'_Are you ready to join us...?'_

The sight of Maryse getting such a pleasurable lick out from Maria had Melina squirming. She simply nodded and was relieved when Maria stopped licking Maryse and started untying her. She sat up and shook out her wrists, glad to be free. Then Maryse went to work. She pushed Melina back down onto the bed and resumed licking her out. She knew exactly where to hit and licked and sucked for all she was worth. Melina had never had as much pleasure in her life. Then she felt soft vibrations as Maryse ran the vibe over her clit. Melina opened her eyes to find Maria back licking Maryse out from behind. As Maryse moaned and moved, she pushed the vibe into Melina a little more. She felt like her vagina was under attack as she was stuffed and licked at the same time. Her breasts were lacking attention though so she brought her hands up and began tweaking and rubbing her tits exactly the way she liked. Feeling like she also needed to take care of Maryse, she took a moment to shift herself into almost a 60 position so she could use her hands on Maryse's beautiful tits too.

Maria had got ready for a second round and as she licked our Maryse from behind she slipped her own finger inside herself. She rolled the little bud of her clit around her finger tips, pressing and flicking to increase her own enjoyment. She didn't forget Maryse either though, and alternated from licking and sucking to driving her tongue deep into her hole.

Maria was the first one to come. She set off a chain reaction. As she went over the edge she rammed her tongue right into Maryse. Maryse in turn rammed the vibrator into Melina who squeezed Maryse's nipples hard. The three women all increased the pace of what they were doing to each other until the moans got so loud that the neighbours would be in no doubt as to what was going on. Their orgasms seemed to go on forever until they eventually all collapsed in a heap on each other.


End file.
